earthdefenseforce2017fandomcom-20200213-history
Dino-Mech
Biology The Dino-Mech is a 'minature boss' in Earth defence, measuring 600 feet high and appearing 2 times in the game. It appears once in level 16, then appears again as a duo of creatures in level 46-'leigon' The dino mech also appears in level 52 as an enhanced 'unknown' version. The dino-mech resembles godzilla in appearance, walking on 2 legs (although it can sometimes fall on all fours) and having spiky metal formations along its back. It has glowing yellow eyes and crimson flesh. The dino-mech can run short distances surprisingly fast, which makes it useless if you are trying to run away from it. Weapons The dino-mech has a number of devastating weapons, which, obviously get even more devastating the higher difficulty. Its primary weapon is its ability to breathe fire, which can travel a fair way. It is seen doing this in the short movie before you first fight it in level 16. This fire does less damage the further you are away from where it was targeted and it literally 'drains' your health bar. The fire is also the only ranged weapon the dino-mech uses. The second weapon this beast has in store is whacking its tail. It only does this if you are trying to shoot behind it to try and avoid its fire.The dino can also step on you if it is sprinting. Tips and strategies Killing the dino mechs in the level 'leigon' and in 'unknown' on ALL difficulties is easy since there is a robot suit in each one which is EXTREMELY EFFECTIVE against the dinos. In level 16, however, there isn't and you should pick the weapons with the most firepower to take down the monster. Missiles like the 'prominence' are a good choice since they can avoid hitting any buildings when they hone in and take a small time to reload. In level 16'dino mech' there is a helicopter so if you are playing single player you can shoot down the creature from an altitude. However, it takes a very long time to do this, and if you want to do it make sure you fly the helicopter to a safe area so the dino-mech doesn't run it over and blows it up. There is also a tank which is also quite fast. At the beginning of the level you have some time to prepare yourself since the dino-mech will attack the hordes of allies with you at the start of the level, giving you some time to set bombs, run away or get in the chopper. If you are playing on inferno it is quite funny so see (when the dino-mech breathes fire at your allies) all of the little blue dots get wiped off the screen in a wave as all the people die. Trivia *It is unknown how the dino-mechs were transported from place to place. A likely reason could be the mothership deploying them itself. *In the level description for 'legion' it states that there are more than three dino mechs around the world, and that hundreds have been deployed all over the globe.